


Diwali

by Vera



Series: Paradesi [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Diwali, Gen, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Shine a light on me.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Diwali

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Deepa's [Official Diwali Party Post](http://deepad.livejournal.com/24981.html).

Anyway, for reasons that don't need to be gone into right now Morgan and Jeff decided that Lester was down in the dumps because his family is away at the same time as Diwali and he had no-one to celebrate with, completely ignoring the no doubt huge Indian population of Burbank and the fact that Lester is Jewish. They decided to celebrate it for him. (It's culture, baby, says Anna, you can't escape it.) Because 1. What is the Buy More except a party zone and 2. Gulab Jamun is sweet, fried dough and who isn't up for some sweet fried dough?

So, before Lester could stop them, Hrithik Roshan and Aishwarya Rai were on screens across the store (though there was significant objection over the inclusion of 'Bride and Prejudice' from the purist Jeff). The Buy More doors were framed by two giant, exuberant, bulb spangled, candy coloured elephants, happily rampant and a double row of fairy lights stretched like a runway down the centre aisle, flashing in time to the music. (Against vociferous objections, Chuck vetoed naked flame. "Did you bother to read Wikipedia, at least?" Lester asked, but no-one could hear his muttering over the music.)

It was all going very well until some bad guys mistook Anna in her mini-Sari (who knew that was possible?) for the super secret assassin, code-name Kali (super secret assassins are quite predictable when it comes to names), and took everyone in the Buy More hostage. Chuck and Morgan managed to send an SOS to Sarah at the Orange Orange by re-programming the flashing lights on the elephants while Lester's previously unsuspected lip-syncing skills were put to good use as he distracted the bad guys with an enthusiastic (and surprisingly lyrically correct) rendition of _Chori, Chori Hum Gori Se_.

It all ended relatively happily (relatively, because Chuck, Sarah and Casey still weren't the beautiful poly triad they are destined to be). As random CIA dudes dragged away the bad guys, Casey turned to Lester and said, "Aren't you Jewish?" Lester rolled his eyes and had another gulab jamun, because friends and sweet fried dough are universal.


End file.
